


All I Really Need To Understand Is When You Talk Dirty To Me

by justyrae



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Consensual Infidelity, F/M, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyrae/pseuds/justyrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perrie suggests Zayn and Liam should sleep together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Really Need To Understand Is When You Talk Dirty To Me

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'Talk Dirty' by Jason Derulo

The first time Perrie mentioned it, Zayn swore he'd imagined the whole thing. Not to mention he'd almost done a spit take with his water and had to ask Perrie to repeat herself. She turned to look at him with a smile and laughed.

"I'm just saying, I wouldn't be mad if you cheated on me with Liam. I'd only be pissed if you didn't let me watch."

Yeah, Zayn still couldn't believe the words he was hearing. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't ever thought about it. It really wasn't his fault, he'd always found himself being attracted to both boys and girls. But the important thing was that he'd only _thought_ about it, he'd never actually done anything about it.

Especially because it's _Liam_. To Zayn, there was no one more innocent than Liam and sometimes he couldn't believe that Liam had put up with the lot of them for this long. Although, Zayn also couldn't deny that over the last three years, Liam had changed quite a bit. He attributed a lot of it to spending far too much time with Louis, but Zayn also couldn't deny that he definitely liked the person Liam had become.

And, all right, so maybe his mind had drifted from Perrie to Liam on occasion when he was having a wank. But he'd never told Perrie any of this, so he had no idea where this was all coming from.

"I…I don't-" Perrie laughed again, leaning forward to pick up the remote before she settled back against him.

"Nevermind, then. Want to watch Masterchef?"

Zayn nodded dumbly, unable to comprehend how she'd been able to brush the subject off like they _weren't_ just talking about him having sex with one of his best friends. This couldn't be normal couple conversation, not by a long shot.

*

Perrie brought it up again a few days later, after Zayn had finished telling her a story that Liam had just sent him via text. Zayn, again, was caught completely off guard and just stared at her.

"What?" she asked, laughing at Zayn's wide-eyed look.

"You can't just say shit like that, Pez."

"Why?" she replied. "Liam's fucking gorgeous, who wouldn't want to see that?"

"Perrie!" Zayn hissed, pulling on her arm to bring her against him given that they were in a fucking shop of all places, and any one of the other patrons could be listening to their conversation.

"What? Are you saying you wouldn't want to fuck him?" she asked, dropping her voice so only Zayn could hear.

"That's not-" Zayn groaned. "I don't even-"

"Aww, you don't get flustered often enough, Zayn." Perrie smiled as she stood on tip-toes to press a quick kiss to his lips. "It's bloody adorable."

"Shut up," he mumbled, catching her lips again before she turned around.

"Besides," she continued, "I'd be mental if I let you have all the fun."

Zayn shook his head as she let out a cackle and ran out of the shop, Zayn following and quickly catching her in his arms. He really was the luckiest person in the world.

*

Honestly, he didn't expect her to bring it up again. Least of all when they had all of One Direction and Little Mix in their flat. But there was a glint in Perrie's eyes when she sat down next to him that made Zayn think she was up to something.

"Liam's looking really fit today," she purred in his ear, and Zayn fought the urge to immediately look up. He knew Liam was across the room, he could hear him chatting with Jesy and laughing at something she'd just said.

"So're you," Zayn replied, choosing instead to turn towards Perrie and kiss her. It was more of a distraction technique for the both of them, though it didn't quite work out like Zayn wanted it to.

"You're so sweet, babe." Perrie smiled. "But really, look at him."

Zayn swallowed harshly as he followed Perrie's eyes across the room to Liam. Niall had joined in their conversation, and just as Zayn focused on Liam he turned his head slightly to stare right back at Zayn.

He quickly turned his attention back to Perrie, but she was still looking at Liam. She smiled widely and winked in his direction before she looked at Zayn.

"Think I'll go see if he's got plans for later," she said as she stood up. Zayn caught her hand and she looked back down at him with a smile.

"What for?"

"Aww, love." She pulled her hand away from his and stroked his cheek, leaning down to kiss it. "You know exactly what for," she whispered in his ear before she walked to the other side of the room.

Zayn stared helplessly, frozen in place as Perrie tapped Liam on the shoulder and pulled him away from Niall and Jesy. She put her lips to his ear and Zayn strained to hear what she was saying, but with all the different conversations going on it was impossible.

He did notice the sudden shift in Liam's face, going from mild confusion to piqued interest in mere seconds. Liam's eyes darted over to Zayn and he raised his eyebrows, causing Zayn to immediately look away and hope that Liam couldn't see his cheeks turning red.

When he allowed himself to look back up, Zayn saw Liam smiling and nodding at Perrie, who was smiling back just as widely. She stood on tip-toes to press a kiss to Liam's cheek before she made her way back to Zayn.

He tried to look away, but Liam caught his eye and smirked at him before he turned back to Niall and Jesy. Zayn's words failed him when Perrie sat back down next to him, and she chuckled lightly.

"This party was the best idea ever."

*

Zayn did his best to push the thoughts of what would happen once everyone else left their flat out of his mind and enjoy the party, but every time he looked at either Perrie or Liam…he couldn't concentrate.

By the time everyone left hours later, Zayn was so on edge that he could barely say more than a faint goodbye through gritted teeth. He kept one arm firmly wrapped around Perrie's waist as they waved everyone off at the door, and he tried to ignore the knowing looks he received from his bandmates.

 _If they only knew_ , Zayn thought to himself once the door closed behind Jade and Jesy. Liam had excused himself from the party shortly before everyone else started to leave, finally reappearing just after the front door shut.

He leaned against the wall in the hallway leading towards Perrie and Zayn's bedroom, a knowing smirk on his face that made Zayn's heart skip a beat. Perrie pulled herself away from Zayn's grip and walked past Liam, dragging a hand across his bicep with a smile before she disappeared into the bedroom.

Liam watched her go before turning back to look at Zayn, who was trying his best not to visibly shake. He bit down hard on his lip as he gazed at Liam, and he briefly hated him for being so calm and collected.

"So," Liam began, that ridiculous smirk never leaving his face, "you want me, then?"

If Zayn could've melted into a puddle, he would've done so right then and there.

"Yeah," Zayn mumbled. He cleared his throat and repeated the word again, louder this time. Liam's smirk slowly changed into a fond smile as he nodded his head in the direction of the bedroom.

"C'mon then, Pezza's waiting."

Zayn wasn't quite sure how his legs still worked, but he found himself following Liam down the hallway. Perrie had already drawn their curtains, and set out a bottle of lube and a few condoms on the bedside table.

She'd also quickly shed the clothes she'd been wearing during the party and Zayn felt another wave of arousal flood his body as he looked at her. It was one of his favorite outfits of hers, a pink satin bustier that showed off her midsection beautifully coupled with matching thong and garter that was attached to a pair of white stockings with tiny pink bows.

In a normal situation, he probably would've smacked Liam upside the head for looking at Perrie while she was dressed like that, but this was _not_ a normal situation by any means.

She smiled from where she was sitting on the bed, her legs tucked under as she leaned against the headboard. She gestured for Zayn to come over, patting the empty spot beside her.

He followed her instruction, careful not to stumble into Liam as he passed, settling himself on the bed in a sitting position next to Perrie.

"Shoes off, love," she said sweetly as she ran her fingers through his hair. He sighed softly at the feeling as he kicked his shoes off, his eyes flickering over to Liam who was busy pulling his sweater off.

"Lie down." Zayn looked at Perrie but complied, sliding down on the bed slightly as she looked to Liam. She nodded her head in Zayn's direction and he took a few steps forward.

"Where do you want me?" he asked, his voice low and Zayn tried to keep his breathing steady despite the feeling of his cock growing harder underneath his jeans with every passing second.

"There," Perrie pointed between Zayn's legs and Liam smiled. "Help him with his jeans, yeah? They look a little tight."

Zayn looked back and forth between Perrie and Liam helplessly, suddenly having lost control of his limbs entirely. Perrie leaned down and pressed a light kiss to his lips as Liam kneeled on the bed between Zayn's legs. Zayn couldn't help but shudder as Liam ran his hands up Zayn's thighs before tugging on the button and zipper of his jeans.

"We'll take good care of you, love," Perrie whispered softly to Zayn, her eyes darting to Liam as she smiled. Liam smiled back, slowly pulling Zayn's jeans down his legs along with his boxers underneath.

Zayn let out a soft gasp as his cock sprung up, but it was quickly muffled by Perrie pressing her lips against his again. She ran her hand down Zayn's body, hooking her fingers underneath the hem of his shirt and pulling it up to reveal his chest.

Perrie pulled away to tug Zayn's shirt over his head, turning her attention back to Liam once Zayn's back was pressed against the bed again.

"Your turn," she said with a wicked smile as she pointed to Liam's shirt. He chuckled lightly, quickly pulling his own shirt over his head in a fluid motion. Zayn's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head at the sight of Liam kneeling before him, shirtless and so, _so_ close to his cock that it was nearly overwhelming.

"What now?" Liam asked, leaning forward to prop himself up on his arms as he hovered above Zayn's body. Zayn couldn't stop himself from whimpering softly, a few more inches and his cock would brush against Liam's abs and he was aching for the contact.

Perrie chuckled softly as she leaned over Zayn to grab the bottle of lube from the table. Zayn lifted his head slightly to mouth at her breasts as she hovered over him, and she let out a soft gasp followed by another chuckle as she pulled away from him.

"Cheeky," she said to Zayn, lightly flicking his nose with her finger before passing the bottle to Liam. "You know what to do, yeah?"

"Yeah," Liam answered gruffly, sending sparks down Zayn's spine. His hands were twisted in the sheets beneath him, but he pulled his right hand up and slipped it between Perrie's legs as best he could.

She gasped softly again, setting herself up on her knees to give him better access to what he wanted. He pressed a kiss to her thigh, nipping at the skin exposed just above her stocking. Distracted by being desperate to get his fingers inside of Perrie, Zayn didn't hear Liam close the cap on the lube bottle. He wasn't aware of Liam at all until he felt a cold, slick finger brush against his hole.

He let out a moan as Liam slipped a finger inside of him, crooking his own finger inside of Perrie and eliciting a moan from her as well. Zayn opened his eyes long enough to catch the look shared between her and Liam, both smiling sinfully at each other before she spoke again.

"Keep going." Her voice was rougher now and she struggled to breathe properly as Zayn pushed another finger inside of her, Liam doing the same to him.

Out of the three, Liam was the only one who wasn't making a sound. Zayn glanced down at him to find that Liam was staring intently at him with a smirk. As their eyes met, he slid a third finger inside and brushed against Zayn's prostate.

He cried out, his hips jerking up into nothing but air. Zayn cursed loudly as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, earning chuckles from both Perrie and Liam.

"Think he's ready," Liam said before slipping his fingers out of Zayn. Perrie smiled, leaning over Zayn again to grab a condom. Zayn didn't try to lift his head this time, and after passing the condom to Liam she leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"Look at Liam, babe. Look how hard you've made him." Zayn opened his eyes and looked down at Liam to see him unzipping his jeans, pushing them halfway down his thighs to expose his own hard cock. Zayn hardly registered Perrie pulling his hand away from her, too distracted by the sight of Liam stroking himself a few times before he rolled on the condom.

A moan escaped Zayn's mouth again when Perrie sucked on his fingers, drawing his attention away from Liam. He muttered a string of curses under his breath as Liam's fingers gripped his thighs so he could position himself properly.

Liam looked at Perrie for a moment, and she pulled off of Zayn's fingers.

"Go on," she said with a smile. She looked down at Zayn, who was doing his best to prepare for the imminent.

He'd been fucked by guys before, but it had been quite a while since the last time. But now he was here, with _Perrie_ and _Liam_ , and he'd never wanted anything more in his entire life.

Liam slowly pushed the head of his cock into Zayn, muttering under his breath while Zayn cried out. Perrie watched with deep fascination, slipping her own hand between her legs to relieve some of her own sexual tension.

Zayn honestly couldn't tell what turned him on more, getting fucked by Liam or watching Perrie finger herself at the sight of them together. Liam was slowly thrusting into him, causing Zayn to writhe underneath him and beg for more.

"Pezza," he breathed out, shortly cut off by another moan. She looked down at him, still touching herself and breathing heavily.

"What, love? What do you want?"

"You," he said. "Both of you. Want- _god_ -" Zayn shuddered when Liam suddenly hit his prostate. " _Need it._ "

Perrie moaned, smiling at the thought that Zayn was already so wrecked. She leaned down to put her lips to his ear, staring up at Liam as she spoke to Zayn.

"How do you want me? Want me to suck you off while Liam keeps fucking you?"

Zayn moaned and Perrie let out a breathy laugh.

"Or do you want me to ride you? Let Liam grab my tits as we both fuck you into oblivion? You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Fuck, yeah," Zayn moaned. Perrie laughed again, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before she grabbed another condom from the bedside table, quickly tearing it open and rolling it onto Zayn's cock.

He inhaled sharply at the sudden contact, willing himself not to come then and there. He wasn't ready for this to be over, and he wasn't sure if he ever would be.

Liam was panting hard now, trying to keep a slow and steady rhythm against Zayn but getting increasingly distracted the closer Perrie got to him. She straddled Zayn's hips, positioning herself above his cock and guiding it into her slowly.

She moaned again once Zayn was deep inside of her, and she pressed her back against Liam and let her head fall back onto his shoulder. Zayn gripped her thighs, wanting even more contact to distract him from coming because _fuck_ , he really wanted to.

"Oh, Zayn," Perrie groaned as she stared down at him, her eyes dark and heavy-lidded. "Feels so good, doesn't he Li?"

"So fucking good," Liam grunted, pressing his face against Perrie's neck.

"Fuck him harder, Li." She started letting out breathy little gasps with Liam's thrusts, each one bucking Zayn's hips up into her. " _God_ , so good."

Zayn could hardly believe his eyes when he looked up to see both Perrie and Liam fucking him relentlessly. They both had their eyes on him, intent on making this as good for him as possible.

He desperately wanted to touch them both, but he couldn't possibly reach from where he was. He gripped Perrie's thighs and listened to her pant as she wrapped her fingers over his.

"Touch her, Li-" he murmured, grunting and gasping for breath as he felt Perrie start to clench tightly around him.

Liam took his right hand away from Zayn's thigh to reach around and cup Perrie's breast, and she moaned loudly. Zayn knew that Perrie loved to be touched and it was all he could do to help her get closer to the edge. Her left hand flew up to cover Liam's, keeping it firmly on her breast as she threw her head back and kept moaning.

Liam's other hand closed around Zayn's on Perrie's thigh and their eyes locked as Liam started thrusting even harder than he had been before. Both Zayn and Perrie cried out, but Perrie was the first to unravel.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ -" she yelled. "I'm gonna- fuck-"

"Come, babe," Zayn managed to choke out just before she tightened around him and her whole body shook. Zayn followed shortly after, crying out both of their names as he came. Liam muttered a string of curses before he came, pressing his head against Perrie's shoulder.

Still shaking slightly, Perrie slowly pulled herself off of Zayn and collapsed on the bed to his right. Liam gently pulled out of Zayn a minute later, cursing once more and letting out a deep breath as he struggled to crawl into the space on Zayn's other side.

Zayn laid there for a moment between his two favorite people in the world, fighting to catch his breath and reveling in what had just happened. He rolled over and pulled Perrie into a deep kiss, pressing their foreheads together when he pulled away.

"I fucking love you," he whispered softly. She giggled and kissed the end of his nose.

"Love you too."  She gently pushed Zayn back and lifted her head to look at Liam. "Love you too, Liam. You're wonderful."

"Thanks, Pez." Liam chuckled, still out of breath. Zayn turned to him and pulled his lips to his own, trying to convey just how thankful he was to have Liam in his life through the kiss.

When Zayn pulled back, they stared at each other for a moment before Zayn rolled onto his back again. He glanced over at Perrie, whose eyes had glazed over slightly.

"Please, don't stop on my account." She smiled wickedly and Zayn had never loved anyone more than he did in that moment.

"Didn't think you were into this, Pez." Liam smiled. "Glad I was wrong."

"Honestly, who wouldn't be into this?" Perrie chuckled as she laid her head down on Zayn's chest. Zayn laced his fingers with Liam's and wrapped his other arm around Perrie, not caring that his cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling so much.

"You know what?" Perrie said, lifting her head up slightly a few minutes later. "We should get a dildo of Liam's dick made."

The two boys stared at her, Zayn in mild horror while Liam was amused by the idea.

"What? We've got one of yours, Zayn." She turned to Liam. "Wanna see?"

Without waiting for a response, Perrie jumped up from the bed.

"For fuck's sake, Pez." Zayn groaned but he started laughing when Liam did.

"Got a dildo of your dick, eh?" Liam teased.

"Sod off, Perrie wanted it." Zayn turned to look at Liam, who was smiling fondly back at him.

"You're just the best boyfriend ever, aren't you?" Liam asked. Zayn leaned forward and kissed him lightly. Perrie came back a few minutes later, and while Zayn buried his head in the pillows out of embarrassment, he couldn't help but think that he was, without a doubt, the luckiest person in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://imlouisaf.tumblr.com)


End file.
